<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spider V Moth by TerminalDegenerate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829881">Spider V Moth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalDegenerate/pseuds/TerminalDegenerate'>TerminalDegenerate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthropomorphic, Cute Gay Bug Girls, Digestion, F/F, Hypnosis, Monster Girls, Mummification, Role Reversal, Vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalDegenerate/pseuds/TerminalDegenerate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A spider catches an unusual prey in her web, who is ready to spring a very different type of trap on the eight-legged beauty...</p><p>-Primarily a hypnosis story, but does include vore at the beginning-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spider V Moth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Spider sat lazily in her web, watching one of her victims struggle within its silk cocoon. The silly little fly boy didn’t even see her web, and it had taken no time at all for her to paralyze it with her venom and wrap her up.</p><p>That was nearly two hours ago, and the Spider was starting to get hungry. She stood up on her eight chitinous legs, hefting her massive abdomen. Parts of the otherwise black carapace were transparent, allowing one to see the churning white goo within, waiting to be spun into silk.</p><p>She stretched her more humanoid upper body, each of her eight scarlet eyes blinking individually as she gave a loud yawn, delicately stepping across her web toward the cocooned fly. Turning her back to it, she pressed the tip of her abdomen against the wriggling body, causing it to push even harder against its woven prison, but to no avail.</p><p>A black, glistening ovipositor extended from her abdomen, the tip widening as it began to surround the fly’s body. It slowly slipped inside, forming a bulge as it was pulled into the abdomen. As she retracted the ovipositor, the Spider could feel only the slightest of struggles as the fly surrendered, beginning to melt down into more gooey silk.</p><p>The Spider would get less energy from metabolizing this goo, but she got so much satisfaction in melting down her prey in her abdomen that she didn’t care.</p><p>There was another vibration on the web. The Spider’s eight eyes darted to the source, where she saw a moth girl trapped in her web, limbs and wings spread out, completely exposed, almost as though she was asking the Spider to come claim her.</p><p>This would be a much heartier meal than the little flies she so often caught. She eyes the moth girl, covered head to toe in a soft, white fuzz, her four wrists wrapped themselves tighter against the ropes of silk. She had a seductive gaze. She knew exactly what she was doing.</p><p>“It’s nice when the prey knows their place for a change,” said the Spider, her spinnerets already wet and ready to tie up her catch.</p><p>“That would be nice, wouldn’t it,” said the Moth in a light, singsong voice. The Spider paused, having no clue what she meant.</p><p>“Don’t act so smug. None of you cute little bugs have ever escaped my web, and you of all things definitely won’t be the first.”</p><p>The Moth smiled, giving a helpless wingbeat against the web.</p><p>It was at this point that the Spider finally took a look at her wings. She had caught moths before, but none had wings like this, with big, black and white eyespots.</p><p>“Pretty, aren’t they?” said the Moth, “Well, go ahead and admire them all you want. I’m not going anywhere, after all.”</p><p>They really were pretty. No, more than pretty. As the Spider stared into those eyespots, she felt as though she was staring into the Moth’s own glistening eyes, reflecting her vacant expression...</p><p>Wait, what was she doing again?</p><p>Right. Dinner.</p><p>The Spider shook her head. “Look, you can stall all you want, but whether I eat you now or later, you’re going to be my meal. Go ahead and struggle if you’d like, you’re about to be wrapped up like a cute little present for me.”</p><p>The Spider approached the Moth, leaning over her head and breasts, fangs glistening. She leaned in, ready to pierce the Moth’s neck and pump her full of venom, mouth open wide and-</p><p>Another wingbeat from the Moth, this time letting loose a cloud of powder and scales. The Spider retreated, coughing, barely able to see as her eyes clouded up. Once her vision was restored and she could breathe again, she turned back to the moth, now annoyed. Her prey didn’t usually put up this much of a…</p><p>Her wings… those eyes… were they always so colorful? Were they always so bright? They shone in a brilliant, spiraling rainbow, lighting up the Spider’s mind. As she gazed upon the beautiful sight, her thoughts were mere shadows, burned away by her radiance.</p><p>She nearly lost her footing as she crept closer to the Moth once more, mouth agape. She wanted to bury herself on those wings, let herself become lost in them. To give herself up to them. This was right.</p><p>“Aw, what happened to the big tough spider?” teased the Moth. “Are my wings too pretty for you?”</p><p>“Yes…” The question didn’t even register in the Spider’s head. Her mouth moved on its own, absently submitting to the Moth’s words.</p><p>“Poor baby. How about you help your girl out of these webs so you can get a better look at them?”</p><p>“Yes…” She pulled the moth’s body free with ease, her strength easily breaking the bonds of her own web. The petite moth sat in her arms, softly beating her wings, sending more scales into the air.</p><p>“Good girl,” she said. As those words reached the Spider’s ears, the Moth’s wings pulsed with a hue that felt so good to look at. Yes… she was a good girl, wasn’t she?</p><p>The Moth reached down to the Spider's cunny with one of her four arms, feeling how wet she was merely from being controlled like this. The Moth tasted it, letting out a satisfied moan.</p><p>“Lay down against your web. Spread yourself out for me” said the Moth. The Spider nodded, setting down the Moth on a safe portion of web as she carefully repositioned herself onto her back. She normally avoided the sticky parts of her web, but here she paid no attention, letting herself get stuck in her own trap, eight legs and two arms spread out.</p><p>The Moth climbed on the Spider’s exposed body, laying across the abdomen and pressing her face against her crotch, licking her clit. The Spider couldn’t help but moan, the colors in her vision intensifying even though she could no longer see the wings. Their beautiful colors were burned in their mind, and with every touch from the Moth, they shined brighter and brighter, blinding her with pleasure. It made her cum, and then again, and then again…</p><p>When the Spider finally came to, the hypnotic effect wearing off, she slowly tore herself free from her web. She would have to rebuild it. She looked around, and saw the Moth resting on a nearby branch, watching the Spider with a smug grin. Her wings, while still pretty, were no longer asserting their control over her.</p><p>“So, how did it feel to be the prey for once?” taunted the Moth.</p><p>The Spider blushed. “It… felt weird… but… also good?”</p><p>The Moth giggled. “Well, if you want, I could get myself tangled up in that nice web of yours tomorrow and we can play again. Sound good?”</p><p>“Uh… yeah…”</p><p>“Cool! It’s a date!” The Moth blew a kiss before flying off into the woods, leaving a trail of glistening scales in her wake.</p><p>The Spider stammered, cupping her hands over her mouth.</p><p>“A… what? Oh… oh dear...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>